1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message transmission from/to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to method and apparatus for transmitting a message from/to mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development in communication technologies, in addition to voice related services, a mobile terminal can provide various supplementary services including a message transmission service, a wireless Internet, games and/or a bell or ringer sound downloading. Among the supplementary services, the message transmission service has been developed and is being provided by mobile communication service provider. The message transmission service includes a SMS (short message service) for transmitting text data within 80 bytes for example. The service also includes a MMS (Multimedia Message Service: multimedia) for transmitting music, images, movies, etc. The message being transmitted and received may be a combination of SMS and MMS.
A user can create a message to be transmitted by using certain keys provided on the mobile terminal and then may transmit the message to another party.
However, in a conventional method, when a specific event occurs such as a user closing a folder (flip or a sliding cover) of the mobile terminal while the message is being transmitted, the message transmission is automatically terminated. For example, after the user initiates transmission of a SMS message and closes the folder of the mobile terminal before transmission of the SMS message is completed, the SMS message transmission is terminated, i.e. disrupted prior to completion.
Thus, in the conventional method, after the user initiates transmission of the message, he/she must wait for the corresponding message to be completely transmitted before closing the folder of the terminal. If the folder is inadvertently closed while the message is being transmitted, the user must recreate the message. This problem is more serious in case of the MMS. For example, the MMS typically includes more data than the SMS. Hence, the flip must be maintained open for a longer time to complete transmission of the MMS.